


Extra Information

by Turtlederp4yrs



Series: Patton-napped [1]
Category: Sander - Fandom, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Extra Info, personal headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtlederp4yrs/pseuds/Turtlederp4yrs
Summary: Sounds exactley like the title. Just descriptions and such. Head canons as my story 'Pat-Napped' continues will pop up.. I will put up warnings as it goes if needed..Not nessacary to read this, just some added things that might be helpful.





	Extra Information

**Author's Note:**

> So I figured i should add how i imagine the sides to be, just to be as clear as I could. Probably not edited. If you guys have any personal head cannons feel free to mention them!  
> This is just the main five sides. Not including my OCs yet, cuz. Yknow. That one reason that i cant think of right now... yeah..
> 
> No warnings just description of body types. Some language, but not bad...

**Patton** -

He is the second shortest and just a cinnamon bun in human form. He is a freckled child with soft curly hair. He is the pure embodiment of innocent child who managed to form a fatherly sense.

He has a bit of chub, but not overally so. Clothes wise he is the same. His glasses are a bit more rounded then what is showen. He is about half blind without them.

His hair is lighter in color, but just a sliver lighter then Thomas's. It has a curly poof to it? Like steven universes but, dilated a bit? His skin is almost tan, but not yet quite there, but he looks like the human form of the sun at times...

 **Deceit** -

He is the shortest. No doubt. Patton has a inch on him. And he  _hates_ it. He also has freckles bit its less noticable. You wont notice unless you stare... (I imagine that he has slight spots/freckles on his scales).

He is slim, almost sickly so. You can guess why. Again clothes are the same as you see, you know what? All their clothes are the same as seen in the show. It dont matter.

Any ways, he tecnically needs glasses, but that doesnt work for his aethstetic, so either he is half blind or has contacts. Usually tries to have his contacts cuz he looks like an idiot bumbling around if he doesn't.

His scales kinda scatter around his body, not completley covering one side.. speaking of snake parts, he can totally unhinge his mouth. Freaks almost everyone out, but looks cool as fuck.

Hair wise, Dee is lighter then Patton, but only when on the recieving end of the sun. Yknow when the seasons change some peoples hair color changes? Yay same idea. When he doesnt have a lot of sun his hair is just as dark if not darker then Thomas's. His is curly.. and spikish. What is a brush? Eh he has a hat.

 **Virgil** -

He is the second tallest when he actually stands up straight, the slouch. He is a bit shorter then Roman when slouched over. Not by much but enough so.. This child is pale as fuck. It doesnt help that he adds foundation.

Oh and his eyeshadow? Yay there is makeup there but when he does get anxious and stuff it is amplified more by this shadowy shit that kinda grows on his face. Mostly from the eyes... yes..

He is skinny, but has his buff. Physically he rules over the others, but he doesnt show it much, so the others usually forget till he just kinda panics and picks one of them up. Like Roman is about to fall then,  _yonk,_ he is in Virgils arms like a little baby.

Vs hair is straight, and near black, most the time. He tries to keep it brushed and gelled, but once let loose it can get a poof and curl rivaling Pattons own hair.

 **Roman** -

Third shortest. And  _HATES_ it. His hate isnt as much as Dees but still there. It bruises his ego everytime V straightens up, which V loves to hold over him. Literally..

But he makes this up in buff. He gots those good arms and good legs and hella good body. First glance, Roman is the most fit, which he thought was true till he was yonked, and had a physical fitness test between him and Virgil.

Anyways he has a good skin tone. He has a tan going on because he is out side all the time and such. His hair? There is none unmatched! It almost has a red tint, cuz I say so, and curls just ehhmmmmhmmhm..

 **Logan** - 

Logan is the tallest. No doubt. He easily hides crofters in the highest shelves as an attempt to protect them from romans jelly eating wrath... it works 50 50.

He is a skinny pole and the most muscle he has is for lifting books up and around. His glasses are squared and perfect for his nerdy ass.

He is almost vampire pale, but not quite. Virgil is the only one that rivals his paleness. His hair is a straight blackish brownish hair, easy and efficent. 

**All-**

They all resemble Thomas and share similiar traits with him. But they still are different. When setting up footage they shapeshift so that they look more like Thomas, and less like actual embodied figments of his imagination.

But anything Thomas likes or has a quirk for, at least one of the others has the same like/quirk. They have different likes/quircks from thomas, but random selections of all  of their random tibits build up making Thomas's personality and such.

Their eyes match their color scheme. Like, normally, unless they got two different eye colors going on, their eyes are like thomas's varying in shade  but still essentially brown.

But get one worked up, whether in exitment, anger, passion, then their eyes flash. To a point they can loss control of this and their eyes become a large glowy mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Evil Ocs next round cuz they may take a but more detail... Oh and I didnt add their measurments and such cuz i have no real sense of measurments and am lazy... so yay..


End file.
